Percy Jackson: The Forgotten Hero
by Harrison Perseus Slytherin
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia, and Nico had been forgotten by their godly parents and now they create the Blazing Pack with Hestia and Ares. However, Gaea is rising after Kronos was defeated approximately 937 years later. What will they do now? Will they left the Gods to die? Or will they help the Gods defeat Gaea? Disclaimers: I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forgotten Heroes**_

Chapter 1

_Percy's POV_

After the second Titan War last summer, more and more demigods arrived at Camp Half-Bloods and as least one or two were claimed every night. As more campers being claimed, the more room is needed for each cabin and the need to quickly build the cabins for all the Gods. The Hermes cabin is getting less crowded too. As for my cabin, there are no changes at all. Although, it is getting lonelier for me everyday even though there are campers coming.

Annabeth cheated on me last week when this new kid name Tony Asmond, son of Apollo came. For some reason, after Tony arrival, Annabeth dumped and officially broke off with me and started to go out with Tony. And since then, everyone keep on saying the Tony was a better hero than me accept for some people like the Ares cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the satyr, Nico and Thalia, and no one else.

One. That is how many teat I shred. Only one. I can't stand how everyone keeps on saying that Tony is a better hero everyday and how everyone had gather around Annabeth and Tony everyday to tell them to kiss. I always look away and go do some training with Nico deep in the forest or go to my cabin or I would go to the river to calm myself down. I'm starting to get a feeling that I am not needed here at this camp and that I should just leave.

I just can't stand the feeling of knowing that nobody wants me here at camp, except for some people. Even Chiron doesn't care one bit about me anymore. He had started to say that Tony is his favorite student too.

Nowaday, I always called "Lights Out" early, trained by myself, doesn't talk to anyone much, and leave the camp very often to go into the mortal world to cool off my head.

~ A week later ~

Three new demigods appear carrying powerful aura. And that is when I am also being abandoned by my own father too.

When the three demigods arrived, we all find out that they are all children of the Big Three. One was Andrew, son of Zeus, Thalia's half-brother. Another was Daniel, son of Hades, half-brother of Nico. Finally, there was James, son of Poseidon. My half-brother. For some reason, Zeus, Hades, and even my own father Poseidon choose them as their new favorite children. This is like abandoning Thalia, Nico, and me! In the end, the Gods only had used us even though we risk our own life multiple times to save them and finally, when they are done with us, they just throw us away into the garbage like we are just a bunch of broken toys.

With this, I grew angry at the Gods and I finally decided to leave Camp Half-Bloods, abandoned the Gods, and never helped and risk my life for the Gods ever again.

~ Two days later ~

I was sparring with Nico alone deep inside the forest. Today was the day I decided to tell Nico that I would be leaving.

"Nico, there's something I have to tell you, " I said as our sword cross each other.

"What is it, Perce?" ask Nico.

"I… I am…. I'm leaving camp," I said.

Nico stopped and stare at me, shock.

"Why?" ask Nico. "Why are you leaving?"

"No one needs me anymore," I said. "Annabeth dumped me for another guy. My father abandoned me for a new and different child. Hestia and Ares came to me yesterday and offer me a new life and I accepted. I'm now their champion and I now have taken on a new identity: Zack. I am now also immortal."

"Percy, I am coming with you," Nico said. "The only reason why I am here is because of you. If you were to leave now, I would have no reason left to stay."

"Alright, Nico," I said. "You may come with me, but from now on, you would have to take on the identity of Zack and you would have to wear a mask and a cloak. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes, I don't mind," said Nico. "But how am I going to eat, though?"

"Don't worry about that," I said. "The mask is a magical mask made by Ares so we could eat without having to take it off and Ares and Hestia would be able to see our faces too."

"Ares and Hestia wish to form a group of demigods to hunt down monsters and protect other demigods. This group shall be form with me as their leader, you as the Lieutenant, and Ares and Hestia as my patrons. Today shall be the birth of the Blazing Pack. We shall be brothers and we will fight for each other. We shall never reveal our identity and power unless we want to and it is absolutely necessary. Those who shall join us and swear the oath shall be blessed by Ares and Hestia and shall also be given immortalties and we would never love a woman again in our life. I have already sworn the oath, and now it is your turn, Nico."

"Repeat after me," I said. "By the name of Ares and Hestia, I shall swear my loyalty to the Blazing Pack. My real identity shall be hidden by the Mask of Hidden Flame and I shall take on the identity of Zack. Never shall I love a woman for my brothers are my families. Immortal shall be given and a new life shall lead. I swear on the River Styx that I shall be a brother to all those who is a Pack. For I am Zack of the Blazing Pack."

Nico repeated after me and when he's done, thunder cracked in the sky. The oath have been made.

"So, when are we leaving?" Nico ask.

"Tonight, after the Senate meeting." I said. "At midnight."

**Thank you for reading! Please review and give me new ideas! Hope you like the story! I'll update as soon as possible! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner tonight, Nico and I went to the big House together for the meeting. We took our spot at the ping pong table and the meeting begins.

"Counselors," said Chiron. "A new Great Prophecy have come to us again."

Everyone started to talk to one another about the new Great Prophecy.

"Quiet!" Chiron ordered. "Rachal will now tell us the new Great Prophecy. Rachal, would you please."

Rachal stepped forward and green smoke start to come out of her body. She opened her mouth and…

'_Demigods who are forgotten shall never return_

_Feeling betrayal, the Pack shall be born_

_Never again, shall they help the Gods_

_Only for two shall they obey_

_For they are the one who given them new life_

_Olympus shall realize their biggest mistake_

_They shall fall without the heroes' help_

_Only one thing can save Olympus now.'_

Nico and I exchange glance for we both knew that the first five lines of the prophecy have been fulfill today. The counselors look at each other and talking started to fill the room. Everyone started to wonder about who the Pack is the demigods who are forgotten and betray. Some thought about Olympus's greatest mistake and what that can save Olympus and who are the heroes. Prophecies are confusing. Only when the time comes will we understand the meaning.

The meeting ended 15 minutes later after we discussed about the new Great Prophecy. Everyone knew that this prophecy might not happen for a couple of years since the last Great Prophecy took about 70 years to be fulfilled. But only Nico and I knew that the Great Prophecy will begin tonight at midnight and that they would have to gather demigods who are forgotten by everyone like themselves. But they know of another person who were also betray: Thalia. However, Talia is a girl, so she would have to stay as a Hunter, but she could be the Pack's spy so she could inform them about what are going on with the Gods.

When Nico and I found Thalia and talk to her about this, she immediately said yes and she too, sworn the oath (except of saying the she would never love a woman, she said she'll never love a man.) And that is how the Blazing Pack began and more and more demigods join for they too were forgotten. The Pack helped demigods who were at the brink of dead and new found demigods to Camp Half-Bloods. However, most of those demigods ran away from camp and join the Pack for they too were forgotten. As for the girls, they would be sent to camp when the Hunters would arrived there so they would get a chance to join.

Thalia informed the Pack that the counselors at Camp have all been given immortalities for their bravery and whoever rise up to counselors also receive immortalities. So that mean that Nico, Thalia, and I would have to put up with our half-brothers forever until they or we die. After a lot of training, all of our Pack came to an advanced level of fighting and controlling our godly power.

When working as a group, it is hard to address each other when we all use the name Tau. So, we came up with a new way to identify ourselves by using codename. My codename is Alpha. Nico's is Beta. Thalia's is Celta. As for the other member, there are the letters of the alphabet. When all the letters are use up, we use AB, BC, CD, and etc. And when that is use up too, we use ABC, BCD, and etc. These things get all of us laughing.

After all these days, weeks, months, and years we spend together, the other demigods who are not of the Pack and the Olympians started to wonder about the identity of Tau and why does he (actually they) only appeared when the demigods are about to die. Ares, Hestia, Thalia, and some of our other allies keep quiet about this, of course. After many countless tries the Olympians had made, none of these tries was able to capture Tau.

**This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. I know that they might not be so good and they are short, but I'll try my best to improve my story. Please review and gave me ideas. I already have this story plan out to chapter 10. I hope I could update them soon. Please R & R. Thank you for your continuous supports.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter arrives! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your support. Please R & R.**

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

~ 937 years later ~

Artemis has a plan to capture Tau. She knows that Tau only appear when demigods are at the brink of death. So, she is going to use it to her advantage. However, it's also a risky plan for her Hunters might die too. She knows that it is risky, but she have to take the risk in order to capture Tau. If Tau doesn't show up, then she would rush in and save her Hunters. That was her plan and she wished for it to success.

Sure enough, when her Hunters were about to die, Tau rushed in and killed all the monsters. And that was when Tau got captured by the Hunters and Artemis. Tau struggle to get away, but he couldn't.

"Is this how you all treated me after I save your life?" ask Tau.

"Don't worry, we won't harm you," said Artemis. "We only want to ask you some questions and take you to Olympus."

"Oh, great," said Tau.

"Who are you?" ask Artemis.

"Doesn't you people already know?" ask Tau. "I am Tau."

"Why are you helping demigods at the brink of death?"

"Because those are the orders from our Ace and his patrons."

"Wait," said Artemis. "Did you just say 'our'? So there are more of you? And who is this Ace and his patrons of yours?"

"Oopsy," said Tau. "Speaking of my Ace, he told me not to get captured no matter what. So, uh.., see you!"

And with that, Tau ran off, but before that, he got hit by Thalia's thunder, but stood right back up and disappears into the forest.

~ A few hours later on Olympus ~

"So you're saying that there are more than one Tau?" ask Zeus. "And the leader is called the Ace and the Ace has patrons?"

Artemis had told the Olympians everything she found out about Tau. The Olympians was really shocked about this (except for Ares and Hestia who pretend to be shock).

"Yes, father," said Artemis.

"Guess one of them slipped out the Pack's secrets," said Ares to himself, but too loud. "He would be punished for this."

Every Olympians in the room heard this of course and they all turned to Ares, looking surprise. Ares, who just realize his mistake, slap a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean about this, my son?" ask Zeus.

"Well, you see," said Ares. "How should I explain this? Hestia? A little help?"

"You are in on this too, Hestia?" ask Zeus angrily.

"Well, yes," said Hestia. "You see, they are like the Hunters. They hunt down monsters and help demigods. They are a Pack who leader is Tau, the Ace who was mine and Ares' champion."

Then, suddenly, boys in cloaks and masks appear out of nowhere in the throne room of Olympus.

"Who are these people?" ask Zeus furiously.

"They are the Blazing Pack that has existed for over 900 years," said Ares. "No outsiders know of their identities and they only follow mine, Hestia's, and the Ace's orders."

"I am Tau," the Pack started introducing themselves.

"I am Tau,"

"I am Tau,"

And it goes on until all of the Pack introduced themselves as Tau. This has really confuse and annoy the Gods, especially Zeus who look furiously.

"Who is your Ace?" ask Poseidon.

Again, two more hooded figures appear in the thorn room.

"I am the Ace," said the boy in golden cloak (which was Percy). "My name is Tau."

All the Olympians groaned.

"You may call me Alpha," said the boy in golden cloak. "For I assure you that all of my men had introduced themselves as Tau. Next to me is my lieutenant, the Pack's second in command. His name is Tau, but you may call him Beta."

"Take off your mask," order Zeus.

"I do not take your orders," said Alpha.

"How dare you!" said Zeus furiously and he takes out his master bolt. "I am the King of Gods."

"But I am not a god," said Alpha.

Zeus than got real angry. Every Olympians in the room look around nervously and everyone feel sorry for Alpha. And just like they have appeared, all of the members of the Pack, except for Alpha and Beta, leave. This makes Zeus even angrier and Alpha got hit by the master bolt. However, Alpha was perfectly unharmed for he has use some of his power (not the power to control water, it is like his aura or something like that) to cover him as a shield. Zeus and all the other Olympians stared at Alpha in shock for they have never seen anyone who had got hit by Zeus' master bolt and still survive without harm.

"You know," said Beta. "Most of our Pack members are demigods. If you were reckless, you could even kill your own children without knowing it at all."

Every Olympians stare at Alpha and Beta in shock.

"You stole our children?" exclaim Athena.

"Stole?" ask Alpha. "You think we STOLE your children? The one you all have abandoned and forgot? You call that stealing? I would rather say that we are taking them in. That we are taking in the demigods who are forgotten and abandoned by their own parents!"

Every Olympians look down at the ground shamefully (except Ares and Hestia).

"I or should I say we," said Alpha. "We had all serve you once, but in the end, you all just threw us away into the garbage like we are just bunch of broken toys and forget everything about us. It's the feeling of betrayal that formed us, the Blazing Pack."

The Olympians look at each other for they now know that the first five line of the Great Prophecy have been fulfilled.

"The Pack and the Hunters," said Zeus. "Tomorrow, go to Camp Half-Bloods."

Alpha and Beta look at each other and then they look at Ares and Hestia who nodded.

"Alright" said Alpha. "I'll inform my Pack. Good bye."

And with that, Alpha and Beta disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

Nico and I arrive at the Pack's secret hideout and we all went into the ice cabin I made with my power. When I took off my hood and mask, the other took it as a sign and took off theirs too.

"Zeus decided to have us and the Hunters go to Camp Half-Bloods," I said and everyone groan. "Hestia and Ares had approved of this."

"We'll teleport there tomorrow," said Nico. "Make sure you remember your code name."

"Yes, sir."

~ The next day ~

Hestia teleported the entire Pack outside of Camp Half-Bloods next to Thalia's pine tree. Camp Half-Bloods hasn't changed one bit at all, it was still the same as how I has remember it when I left. In the distance, I could see the Hunters entering the camp and we took it as a sign and enter too. All of the campers were neither staring at us or the Hunters, but most of them are staring at us, wondering who we are. Chiron than come out of the Big House.

"We have been expecting you," said Chiron. "Welcome, Hunters and the Blazing Pack."

Around us, the campers started to whisper as if they are all wondering what this new group called the Blazing Pack is.

"Please come to the Big House," said Chiron. "There shall be a meeting soon."

The Hunters and the Pack followed Chiron into the Big House and the Pack took our spot around the room while Beta and I took a seat at the ping pong table. All of the counselors haven't change one bit at all. Percy saw James, Daniel, and Andrew sitting across of him, and anger started to boil within me and I could feel Beta's rage too.

"Well, let the meeting begin," said Chiron. "As you already know, the Hunters and the Blazing Pack has arrived at Camp Half-Bloods today. I hope that you all will be giving them all warm welcome. Pack, how about you introduced yourself?"

The first up was me, I stand up from my chair, "My name is Tau, but you may called me Beta. I am the Ace and the leader of the Pack. Champion of Lord Ares and Lady Hestia."

The counselors gasped, recognizing the name Tau.

Next up was Beta who had followed my lead. "My name is Tau, but you may call me Beta. I am the Ace's lieutenant and the Pack's second in command."

Then, the pack around the room started to introduced themselves with the funny code name.

Our Pack members were laughing so hard from the codename that some were rolling on the ground. Thalia tried to hold in the laughter. Some of the other counselors couldn't help, but laugh too.

"Tomorrow, there shall be a game of capture the flag," said Chiron. "Campers versus Hunters and the Pack combined."

The Pack and the Hunters cheer about this although the Hunters doesn't seem too happy about teaming up with the Pack since they were well, boys.

"Chiron," I said. "If you don't mind, can we use the arena and the archery ranch for my members to practice?"

"Sure," said Chiron. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable"

"And we'll be staying in cabin 13," I said.

"What?!" exclaim Chiron. "You can't do that! You were all have to be put into your cabin by your godly parents!"

"Hestia is one of my patrons," I said. "So we have the right to stay in her cabin. Besides, she already gave us the permission to do so."

"Alright, fine," said Chiron.

"Let's go, Pack," I said and all the Pack members cheer and follow me to cabin 13 and leave our belonging there. Then, the archers follow the Pack's archery leader to the archery ranch while the rest of the Pack follows Beta and I to the arena, and there, we practice our swordplay.

Soon enough, the archery ranch and the arena were filled with campers and Hunters who have all stare in awe at the amazing skill of the Pack. All the archers have hit their mark 100% accurately and the other were all good with swords, knifes, and daggers that they couldn't seem to be able to fine any flaw in anyone technique!

"Okay, everyone," I announced. "Whoever manage to take my hood down, you get to sleep in for an hour tomorrow!"

Everyone cheer and they all charge at me all crazy. However, my techniques were above Advanced level, so none of the Pack members was able to manage taking my hood off at all. With this, all the campers and Hunters stared at us in awe with their mouth wide open. One of the Campers even dare to come up to me and ask for a match, but I ended it in one second by disarming him with my sword Riptide (In a different form) and put Riptide at his throat.

"Well," I said. "That was a good warm-up, let go back to our cabin."

"Yes, sir!"

All the Campers and Hunters was like "That was warm-up? Are you kidding me?" After that, all the Campers and Hunters started to give us weird looks and were always talking behind our back about us.

That night, Artemis arrive at the camp, bringing news from Olympus.

**I'll update the next chapters as soon as I could. Thanks you for your supports. Please R & R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! A new chapter is update. Please R & R.**

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Everyone all kneel when Lady Artemis arrive. As for the Pack, they were not so sure, but they just kneel like their leader so they wouldn't angry the goddess. Everyone was at the dinner tables, waiting for our food to be served and to do the offering to the Gods. The Pack offer to Ares and Hestia of course.

"I have brought news from Olympus," Artemis announced. "The Pack shall be staying and be put under guard by us, the Hunters."

All of the Hunters and the Pack groan at this.

"Who is it that leak out the information?" I ask angrily.

"I..It was I, sir," said one of the Pack members nervously.

"H, you know the consequences," I said. "You shall be given a punishment. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," said H.

"Your punishment shall be…" I said, waiting for the suspend. The Campers and Hunters look nervously as if they were expecting that H would be hit by lightning out of nowhere. H gulped nervously. "Your punishment shall be….. Nothing!"

Everyone stared at me in shock as if they all have heard wrong.

"What?" ask H.

"Are you deaf or something now, H?" I ask. "I said that your punishment shall be NOTHING!"

All of the Pack members started laughing.

"Why?" ask H. "Why am I off the hook?"

"Because I think Celta have already given you a worthy punishment already,' I said. "You were in quite a bad shape when you return after she punished you, you know."

H laughed nervously as a sigh of relief and fall back into his chair.

"Next time, Ace," said H. "Please don't scared me again."

All of the Pack members laugh and the Campers and the Hunters just stared at us as if they just don't understand what just happen. Out of the corner of her mouth, Thalia smirk so only the Pack could see it, but no one else.

"Lady Artemis," I said. "Why do we have to go with you?"  
"Ancient forces are rising," said Artemis. "Because of it, more monsters are rising again. We would need your help to defeat the monsters."

"Who order this?" ask Beta.

"Who do you think?" ask Artemis. "Zeus of course!"

"Did my patrons approved of this?" I ask.

"Who know, they didn't say anything."

"Excuse me for one moment," I said.

I then close my eyes and concentrate real hard.

_'Lady Hestia? Lord Ares? Are you there?'I ask_

_'Yes' they both said._

_'Do you approve of Zeus' order for us to go with the Hunters and help them?' I ask._

_'Yes," said Ares. 'You have our approval. Just be careful not to leak out any more information about the Pack, got it? And don't reveal any of your identity either. The time is not yet ripe. Help them in any way you can. I expect good result from all of you.'_

_'Yes, sir!' I said and cut off the connection._

I open my eyes.

"Well?" ask Artemis.

I look at every other members of the Pack, one by one. I could tell that they do not wish to go and would rather stay away and go back hiding in the shadow. I sigh.

"We have our patrons' approval," I said and the Pack groans. "We will only help you when you truly needed. You don't have to provide us food and shelter or protection because we already have them."

"Men, if you win the game of capture the flag tomorrow, then you would get to be sent on solo missions so you could get away from the Hunters!"

The Pack cheer.

This is going to be one of the best years just yet. Accidently, I get too emotional and then, it happens. I collapse to the ground and my power started to explode out of me and my scar that would never disappear started to open up the ancient wound and I started to bleed. I whistle for my wolf Yuri, who I have created using my power, to come and absorb my power. Beta and Thalia rush over to help absorb my power too, but it got them groggy. Now, I wish that I was alone, so I could heal myself with water so nobody would notice that water could heal me and leave a hint that I am a child of Poseidon. No way.

"Take off your shirt," said Artemis. "I will heal your wound."

"What?!" Beta exclaim. "That would reveal our Ace identity if you were to take off his hood and mask!"

"Or would you rather have Alpha die on the spot here?" ask Artemis.

"Alright, I will accept your offer," I said and I took off my shirt, careful not to took off my hood and mask along the way.

Artemis gasped. Her eyes fill with terror and horror. My wound seems to shock her greatly. Artemis then heals my wound. It took her about ten minutes to heal it, leaving behind the scar.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," said Artemis. "I couldn't take away the scar."

"It's alright, Lady Artemis," I said as I put on a new pair of shirt."Nothing could take away the scar. Lady Hestia had look for a curse to take it away, but nothing could. I thank you, Lady Artemis, for healing my wound."

I bow at Lady Artemis and head for cabin 13. The Pack follows my lead and follows me back to the cabin. The Campers and Hunters just stand there and stare at us as we leave the dinning pavilion and you could clearly tell that they have a lot of questions wanted answer.

**Thank you, reviewers and supporters for supporting my story. I'll do my best to make this story better. I'll upload the next chapters ASAP. Thank you. Please R & R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter is update! I hope you will enjoy this one. Please R & R. Thank you.**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

The rest of the Pack was asleep in the cabin while Nico and I sit on the rooftop to:

Make sure no one get into the cabin and found out about the Pack's identity

Make sure that no one attacks the Pack while they were asleep.

Get some fresh air

Nico is getting tiered and sleepy so I told him to go get some sleep in the cabin. Nico wasn't sure about it, but he went anyway and told me to wake him up if anything happens. Five minutes after Nico went to bed. Artemis came to me and nearly scare the gut out of me because my mask was off. Luckily, she appears behind me and I was looking down, so she didn't see my face. I quickly put on my mask and bow to Lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," I said. "What bring you here at this time of the night?"  
"I have some questions I need to ask you," said Artemis.

Oh, great, here it comes.

"What is it you wish to ask me, Lady Artemis?" I ask.

"The scar on your chest," said Artemis. "Why does it shape like a crescent moon and a bow and arrow?"

I look at Lady Artemis for a while. The look on her eyes told me that she won't take no as an answer. But then again, I can't tell her the truth or my identity might be reveal.

"I got this scar when I tried to save someone who was very important to me," I said. "I manage to save her, but I got torture for helping her. And that is how I got my scar."

"But why is it in the shape of a crescent moon and a bow and arrow?" ask Artemis.

"I do not know," I said, which is not the truth. "It must be because my torturers like to put it there or something."

"At the campfire tonight," said Artemis. "You mention Celta. Who is she?"

"She is Tau," I said. "My second lieutenant. The third in command."

"Who are you exactly?" ask Artemis. "Your real identity."

"That is something I can't tell you." I said. "The time is not yet ripe.

I bow to Artemis.

"Good night, Lady Artemis. I wish your Hunters the best of luck in the game of capture the flag tomorrow."

"I wish the Pack the best of luck in the game too," said Artemis. "Good night, Alpha."

I bow again and head into the cabin for some sleep and another member of the Pack went out to keep watch.

~ Tomorrow ~

Everyone prepare for capture the flag. The Campers and Hunters were in their armors, but not the Pack. We have always relied on our aura power to be our shield and strength, so armors were not always needed. This surprises the Campers and Hunters too. Everything about us surprises them so far.

"Don't use your godly power today," I told the Pack.

"Aww…. But why?" ask G

"Do you want them to figure out your godly parent?" I ask.

"No," said G.

"Then don't use your power," I said. "And let give the Campers some handicap, shall we?"

The Pack cheer. We all knew that it would be a disgrace to the Campers if we won and have given them handicaps. I close my eyes and concentrate.

"To Mars," I whisper. "May we give handicaps to our opponents with extra weights."

Immediately, the wrists of our hands and legs were wrap in heavy weight bands that could only be taken off by Ares and me. The Pack grins with confident that we could win the game and head to our position. We position 10 to attack, 5 for decoys, 5 for defends. And the rest were spread around the field to provide backup for the defense, slow down the enemies attackers, and to protect our team's decoys and attackers. Beta and I were among the attackers. The archers were the backup. Two of ours archers were defends and the remaining 3 were some of the Pack's best sword man.

The horn blew and the game began.

The backup were the first to charge to throw the enemies off guard into thinking that they were the one who are attacking. Then came the attackers and backups. The Pack didn't leave the Hunters many actions though. We basically do everything on our own and left the Hunters to do whatever they want. It was easy to get into the Campers' territory. The entire Pack expected the Campers to put up an even greater and more challenging fight, but none came. Not even one Camper was able to get close to the flag, which was suck, so I added 10 more pound to the weight bands on every single one of us Pack. And there were still no changes, so I added another 20 pound which totals up to 50 lb on each weight bands which almost equal the Pack and the Campers. The Pack knew that the Campers would be so humiliated if they find out that they got 200lb of handicap and still didn't win. Every single one of the Pack was going to get a good laugh after this.

Beta and I charge into the enemies' territory with the other attackers follow behind. The Campers were weak. Beta and I could take them out very easily in a snap of a finger. Even the other attackers could take the Campers out easily too. The decoys went straight into the flag area head on while we attackers circle behind the back. When all of the defenders attentions were on the decoys, we all rush in and grab the Campers' flag. Taken by surprise, the Campers did not have time to react.

Just to be save, we attackers travel back to our territory by jumping from branches of one tree to another. The Hunters and Campers stare at us as if we were ninjas. Then, in front of us, waiting to counter, were Andrew, Daniel, and James. Seeing this, Thalia join us attackers and the Pack's trio (Thalia, Beta, and I) counter the Campers' trio (Andrew, Daniel, and James). Thalia take on Andrew, Beta take on Daniel, and I take on James. Within one minute, the Pack's trio has taken down the Campers' trio which earns us shocking looks from the Campers since they didn't expect their best trio and leaders to be beaten so easily.

Two minutes later, the Pack's attackers arrive at our flag area and Thalia, Beta, and I all hold the Campers flag up in triumph and stamp it into the ground. The horn blew and the game was over.

"The game is won!" declare Chiron. "The winners are the Pack and the Hunters!"

The pack cheer and the Hunters gave out a small cheer which tells you that they know that the Pack is the real winner of the game. The Campers look down at the ground shamefully. Some were sobbing and some were throwing their weapons to the ground. The entire Pack looks at me as if to tell me to take off the weight bands. I nodded at them in agreement.

"Release," I whisper.

There was a loud 'thud' and everyone looks in the direction of the Pack and realizes that there were weight bands everywhere. Then, everyone started to realize that the pack have been wearing weight bands the entire time.

"Just so you all are aware," I said. "Every single one of us in the Pack was wearing four weight bands the entire time. Each weight bands were 50 lbs. So we were actually giving you all a 200lb handicap. As for Beta and I, each of our weight bands was 70 lbs, so you were having 280 lbs of handicap from us two."

All of the Campers and Hunters stare at us shock. Even Chiron and Artemis were surprise too. After this, I think everyone is going to call us monsters since they have never heard of anyone who could have move so fast with an additional weigh of about 200 lbs? That is just an absolutely crazy idea. When Hestia and Ares started training the pack for this, we all thought that it was a crazy idea, but after long practice, we were able to move normally and fast too.

"If you don't mind," I said. "We'll be taking our leave now. You'll be able to find us in cabin 13 if you ever need us with anything."

The Pack bow to Artemis and we all turn around and headed for the cabin area. I put my right hand up toward the sky and snapped my fingers as we leave and all of the weight bands disappear from the ground and reappear on all of the Pack's members again. The Campers and Hunters just watch and stare at us as we leave and disappear into the forest.

**Thank you for your support. Please R & R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! A new chapter arrive!**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

The next day, the Hunters and the Pack left Camp Half-Bloods to go on their next adventures together. The Hunters travel with their gigantic dogs except for Thalia who were riding on Aki, the wolf she created using her power (like how I did with Fuka). Beta and I are traveling side by side with our companions. Fuka was walking along with me on my right and next to Fuka was Pistol, Beta's wolf, who he created using his power, who was walking on the left side of Beta.

The Hunters was traveling faster than us, but we were still able to keep up with them. In fact, we arrive at our destination point at the same time with the Hunters even we were traveling on foot. The Hunters were impressed about this of course. They didn't expect us to be able to keep up with them on foot.

The Pack found an empty space in the area where they will be staying and gather around in a circle. All of the Pack closes their eyes as if to concentrate and soon enough, an ice cabin appear in the middle of the circle. They have gathered around in a circle so the Hunters wouldn't suspect of a child of Poseidon in their present. Once again, the Hunters stared at us in shock.

We then position 8 members to surrounded the igloo and make sure that none of the Hunters have crossed the border of the Pack. The Hunters have gone into the forest and hunt for food while us Pack just get the magical table cloth from Hestia, spread it across the table and just wish for whatever food you want. And TA-DA! Your foods appear! We would have provided the Hunters foods too, but they never ask, so they would just have to find their food themselves.

The next few days went by like a blur, we kill many monsters. The Pack rarely helps killing the monsters though. We mostly sit and watch while the Hunters do the job. The Pack only help the Hunters when they are truly in trouble and could have died if we didn't step in to save them and slay the monsters. There were more and more monsters being found. Which mean that there will be more work for the Pack too.

On our spare times, the Pack would go to the training area of the ice cabin to train. (The cabin was magical so there are a lot of rooms in there). Our Pack is getting stronger everyday too. Beta and I could tell that from our training and watching them. The Pack's ability to control their aura and godly power are getting better too.

Every day, the ancient forces are rising and are getting stronger by every minute. These ancient forces are Gaea and her giant sons. To destroy a giant, demigods and gods have to work together or the giants couldn't be kill and they would just regenerate and come back right away no matter how many times you kill them. The demigods would have to travel to the ancient land in order to defeat Gaea and her giant sons for the ancient land are where Gaea would be awake.

Artemis returned after a short meeting on Olympus and informs us that in order to defeat Gaea, they would have to unite the two camps of demigods. One was the Greek camp: Camp Half-Bloods. And the other was the Roman camp: Camp Jupiter. Artemis said that the two camp had already been united by the Gods and that the Roman would be arriving at Camp Half-Bloods. The Gods have ordered the Hunters and the Pack to return to Camp Half-Bloods immediately. And that is what we did.

~ Two days later ~

We arrived at Camp Half-Bloods and had realized that the Roman demigods have just arrived approximately three minutes before we do. The Greeks and Romans seem to be getting along with each other quite well. They were both about to introduce themselves, but when we arrived, they all stop and look at us.

"Who are they?" ask a Roman girl.

Thalia came up to them, the Hunters following behind. On the other hand, the Pack was following slowly behind while we all scan through the group of Roman demigods. They seem to be quite strong and from the look of them, they seem to fight as a military, instead of solo like the Greeks.

"We are the Hunters of Artemis," said Thalia. "I am Lady Artemis' Lieutenant. The name is Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus."

"Your last name is Grace and a child of Zeus too?" ask a Roman boy. "My name is Jason Grace. Praetor of the twelfth legion. Son of Jupiter."

"Both of their last names are Grace and they have the same father?" ask Beta. "Could you two be siblings?"

"Well, we're both a child of Zeus or Jupiter," said Jason. "So, yeah, I guess."

"Never before…" I said and all the attentions turn toward me. "Never before had a Greek and Roman born into the same family."

"What do you mean?" ask Jason.

"Are you immortal, Jason Grace?" ask Beta. "And had live for over 930 years?"

"Yes and yes," Jason replies.

"Then, are you and Thalia," I said. "Real siblings? Same mother, same father?"

"I do have a younger brother named Jason who I was told die long ago," said Thalia. "If you have a little scar on your lip, then you are my brother."

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Jason.

Thalia and Jason look at each other for a while and then they approach toward each other. Thalia then kneels in front of Jason so they were at the same height and study each other. Suddenly, Thalia pulled Jason into a hug.

"It really is you, Jason!" said Thalia. "The little scar on your lip, you tried to eat a stapler when you were two!"

"Seriously?" ask someone among the Romans.

"Isn't that nice?" I ask. "A happy family reunion after about 950 years! It just so cute!"

The Pack chuckled.

"And by the way," said Jason. "Who are you guys?"

All the Campers and Hunters turn toward us and look at us nervously. The Romans saw the Greeks' looks and decide to be afraid of us too.

**A/N: I won't be updating this story for a while because I'm on a vacation. I won't update for more than a month. I promise that I'll update ASAP as soon as I got back. I'll appreciate your patient. Please R & R. Thank you for your patient. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I'm finally back from my summer vacation! So guess what..?! It's a new chapter! It was so tiring to travel half way across the world, but I'm now updating since I am back as I'd promise everyone. I'd like to thanks everyone for your patient. So,... let's not wait any further and read the new chapter!**

****Chapter 8

Alpha's Pov

Everyone look at us nervously as if we were monsters who would attack them at any moment. I reach behind my mask and press a button. The Pack follow my example. Than, our mask started to change until it reveal our eyes. Everyone gasped. All of the Pack's eyes were bloody red. You see, the Pack has the ability to change our eyes color. And apparently, the entire pack like to have their eyes bloody red, so, it kind of become the tradition.

I step forward and the rest of the Pack follow. I stop in front of the Hunters, Greeks, and Romans. Beta stop on my right, two paces behind me. The others stop around five paces behind me.

"We are.." I said. "The Blazing Pack"

"HUH?"

All of the Romans look confused.

"I said we are the Blazing Pack," I repeated.

"No, we heard ya," said a different Roman girl than before. "But what do you guys do exactly? It seems the Greeks are all scared of you. Why is that?"

"We hunt down monsters," I said. "And we protect other demigods who are about to die. As for why the Greeks are scarce of us... Do you want to find out yourselves?"

All of the Romans look at each other as if they were unsure about whether or not they want to find out why for themselves and decide to figure it out later. Which was a good choice.

After ward, we all introduced ourselves, starting with the Greek campers.

"My name is Andrew Hypel," said Andrew. "Son of Zeus. The leader of this camp."

"My name is James Walker," said James. "Son of Poseidon. Second in command of this camp."

"My name is Daniel Maideen," said Daniel. " Son of Hades. Third in command of this camp."

Beta, Thalia, and I grew with hate at we heard their names.

The introduction went on with the rest of the campers of Camp Half-Bloods. Then, the Hunters. After them were the Roman campers of Camp Jupiter. And finally, it's the Pack.

"My name is Tau," I said and the Greeks groan which receive confused looks from the Romans. "But you may call me Alpha. I am the Ace and leader of the Pack. Champion of Ares and Hestia. Son of P..."

I stop myself, realizing that I have almost tell them who my godly parent is. I slap a hand over my mouth.

"You're really not good at keeping secrets, are ya?" ask Beta. "My name is Tau, but you may call me Beta. Lieutenant of Alpha and the second in command of the Pack."

The introduction of the Pack went on with our funny code names, which got the Pack cracking up. When our introduction was done, everyone look confused. I don't think they could tell us apart except for Beta and I since we were wearing different color cloak than the rest of the Pack.

"When you introduced yourself," said Jason. " you have to take off your mask and hood or it would be rude. Take off your masks."

The Greeks look at him in surprise. They didn't realize that anyone would dare to tell the Pack to take off their hood and mask.

"Are you ordering me?" I ask. My eyes turn to golden and everyone gasp. The Pack look nervously at one another for they know that I'm piss when my eyes turn gold.

"Yes," said Jason. "I held a higher ranking than you for I am the son of Jupiter, king of the Gods. And you are probably some random son of some minor god."

"And you think that that would make you my superior?" I ask and my eyes turn silvery gray for that is when I'm getting mad. " I bet you couldn't even beat me in a sword fight."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, monster!" yelled Jason.

I flinched. NO one had called me a monster before. To called me that, it's a bad mistake. My expression turn dark and my eyes changed color again, this time, it was ghostly blue. The Pack back up since they knew that I am extremely mad.

Jason took out a coin and flipped it which change it into a sword and charge at me. The Pack join the Greeks and Romans and watch the fight.

"I bet that Alpha wouldn't last five minutes again Jason," said a girl whose name is Reyna, the other praetor of the twelfth legion. "He is after all, the strongest demigod in this millennium. None of us was able to put even a scratch on him."

"Oh yeah?" ask Beta. "How much do you want to bet? I bet 2,000 dramas that Jason could barely last 2 minutes again Alpha."

"I bet 3,000 dramas," said Reyna.

"Deal" and they shook hand.

I was toying with Jason. I didn't strike him at all. All I did was dodge his attacks that were coming in such a lazy way. 30 seconds later, I'm finally getting tired with messing around and decide to finish it. I finally took out my pen.

"What?You're gonna write on me?" ask Jason.

I uncap the pen and sprung out my sword, Riptide. Jason got caught by surprise and I use my lightning step and disappear.

"His lightning step never fail to amaze me," said Beta. and the Greeks and Romans look at him.

I appear in front of Jason and position myself to use 'that'. The Pack saw the stand and gasped in surprise as they turned pale from fear.

"Phantom Strike," I said and attack Jason. My hand and sword were so fast that Jason couldn't read my movements in time to dodge my attacks. Soon enough, Jason was lying on the ground, bleeding.

"I win," said Beta. " And now, where's my 3,000 dramas?"

Reyna reluctantly give Beta the 3,000 dramas and rush toward Jason's side, helping him up. Now that they have experience it first hand, I think they would fear us too now.

"I have a question for you," said Jason, standing up. "It's not an order. It's more like a request for you to answer my question."

"Alright," I said. "What's this question of your?"

"Why do you guys never take off your masks and reveal yourself to us?" Jason ask.

I look at the entire Pack, unsure if I should answer or not. The Pack nod. This tell me that I can tell them.

I look back at Jason. " The reason why we are wearing this mask and does not reveal to you our identity is because.." I paused. "Everyone had long since forgotten about us. Our godly parents wouldn't be able to remember us when we reveal our identity. I was once love and cherished by my father. I was his favorite when another child of his came, he became my father's new favorite when that half-brother of mine didn't even risk his life for Olympus. He didn't even go on quests or kill any monster. While I did more! I don't think he could even beat me when it come to sword fight or our power. he didn't even fought one Titan and I have fought three! One with the help of a goddess whose I deeply respect and would even risk my life to save her. And the other two whose I defeat myself! Beta and Celta has also been abandoned by our godly parents just because of a new child of theirs appear! I'll never forgive the Gods for what they did to all of us! I don't intend to help the Gods again, but under these circumstances, I have no other choice but to help. Next time, it won't be the same."

Then, I head toward the cabin area with the Pack follow behind, to cabin 13.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I begin the new chapter, I would like to thanks all of my reviewers for liking my stories. I know that you all are getting impatient about reading the next chapter before I could update, so please be patient and I would really appreciate it if you sent me ideas too because I'm starting to run out of ideas. Thank you again and let not wait any longer for THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I also apologize for not updating for so long. Now that the school year started, I won't be able update as much and as fast as I use to do. I'd appreciate it if you'd be patient until I update the next chapters. Thank you.**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

There was a meeting in the Big House an hour afterward. Beta and I present ourselves, of course with our mask on still in Mode A which is when the mask is only showing our eyes. When we show up, everyone in the room grew quiet and stare at us with nervous eyes. Beta and I position our self in our seat at the ping pong table next to Thalia at the end of the table.

"Let's the meeting begin," said Chiron. "To the Romans, we welcome you. After your long journey, you all must be tire, so you will be staying in the special quarter of the cabin area. It is the largest building, so you can't miss it."

"Can we have a game of capture thee flag this Friday?" ask Andrew. "I want to test our allies' abilities."

"Sure," said Chiron. "But how? It's going to be unfair if we were to make allies and I think everyone would want to know each individual strength."

"I have an idea," said Beta. "How about we play capture the flag in a tournament format. This Wednesday, two groups will fight each other and on Thursday, the remaining two groups will go against each other. The two group victors from the two games will play against each other on Friday for the championship. And to decide who shall be playing against who, we'll do a drawing!"

"You're as smart as always, Beta," I said.

"Well of course," said Beta. "Unlike you whose brain is actually fill with kelp, my brain is actually fill with..."

"Bones."

"HEY!"

"It's true!"

"Anyway," Beta snapped his fingers and a drawing box appeared. "One representative from each of the four groups shall come up and draw a number. One will go against two and three and four will go against each other."

First went Jason. Than, James. Than, Thalia. And finally, me.

My number was 3

Chiron bring out a board and draw a brace map for the tournament.

"Will each person come up and show me your number please?" ask Chiron while he turn the board around so no one could see the result.

The four representatives came up and show Chiron their number.

"I'll announce the result at campfire tonight," said Chiron. "Meeting's over. Dismiss."

At the campfire tonight,everyone was excited about the result of the match up for capture the flag. The Greek Campers are so eager to have a match up against the Roman Campers to see who is better than who. Thalia is missing at the head table where the leaders of the four groups are seated. Thalia's second in command, Phoebe, told everyone that Thalia won't be participating in capture the flag because of some personal businessshe had to attend to and that she would take her place as leader until she come back.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said which give me everyone's attention." A member of the Pack will arrive here tonight after doing a long solo mission."

"That member of ours will be participating in capture the flag of course," said Beta. "It been so long since I last seen that person fight."

"Speaking of which," I said. "That person is here"

Everyone turned toward the entrance of the dining area and found themselves looking at 'that person'. 'That person' walk toward the head table, Beta and I stood up.

"Let me introduce you," I said loudly. "This, is the member of the Pack that I was just talking about that would be arriving. She is the third in command of the Pack and my second Lieutenant. The name's Celta."

"Did you just says 'she'?" ask Daniel. "But isn't the Pack like a boy scout?"

"Yes," I said. "But Celta here is a special case. Oh, and let me warn you, don't upset Celta or you'll have a taste of her so call 'punishment' and you won't like it. Right, Ms. Cloudy Head."

"Haha, very funny," said Celta. "Mr. Bubble Head."

"UMM... I suggest you stop this at once, you two," said Beta.

"You stay out of this, Mr. Skull Head," Celta and I both said in unison.

"Hey!" said Beta angrily.

"Oooohhhh, boy," said a. "Here they go again for the 50,000,000 times."

The Pack groan, knowing that we would get in a fight. Again. The three of us summon our partner wolves, Aki, Pistol, and Fuka. We all started to glow golden with our power and aura surrounding us. This would be good for me since I would be able to release of of my powers so they won't overflow like that time. I guess everyone could feel it. The strength of our power. It was abnormal for demigods to have such great amount of power.

"The last time I check," said BC. "Their last fight destroy the island Erytheia."

We were about to charge at each other when a bright light appear in front of the three of us. When the light subside, Thalia got caught in a body lock by Lady Hestia. Nico got kick to the stone wall by Lord Ares. As for me, I was lying on the ground head down with Lord Ares' foot on my head, holding me down.

"Lord Ares, Lady Hestia," I said as I suppress my power.

"Now, now," said Lord Ares. "We can't have you three start fighting can't we? Save those powers of yours for defeating the enemies."

"Yes, my lord," I said.

"Why do you three always fight each other when you were all together?"ask Lady Hestia, letting go of Celta.

Beta, Celta, and I look at each other nervously as if we were about to be hit by lightning or something.

"UMMM... because..." said Nico. "Siblings love?"

"More like cousins," said Thalia.

"Yeah, cousins," said Nico.

Chiron cough and all the attention shift to Chiron.

"If you don't mind," said Chiron. "I'd like to announce the result for the capture the flag tournament."

Everyone cheered.

"On Wednesday, the groups that will be competing are the Hunters versus Camp Half-Bloods. On Thursday, it will be Camp Jupiter versus the Blazing Pack. The winners of the two games shall play against each other on Friday for the championship. Now, let's dinner begin!"

Everyone brought their plate of food to the burning campfire at the center of the dinning area and offer a portion of their food to the Gods. The entire pack offer their piece of portion to the Lord Ares and Lady Hestia of course. That's when I noticed Lord Ares and Lady Hestia was still here, watching the Pack with a warm look in their eyes. They noticed that I was looking at them and than nodded and give me a sign that tell me they have some business they need to talk to everyone after they have all finish eating their dinner. I nodded back and receive a warm smile. It appear that nobody noticed Lord Ares' and Lady Hestia's presence except for the Pack.

After everyone finish their dinner and the plates were put away to be clean up, the Pack lok toward toward Lord Ares and Lady Hestia who nodded. The entire Pack stand up and approach Lord Ares and Lady Hestia which put us in the middle of everyone's attention. I stood at the lead of the Pack and kneel.

"Lord Ares, Lady Hestia," I said. "What brings you here tonight?"

"We came here for two things," said Lady Hestia. "First of all, the door of Death have been taken under control of Gaea and monsters have been coming back more rapidly and faster. That's why we need to travel to the ancient land, find the Door of Death, and close and seize back control of Door of Death."

"That's the second reason and why we are here," said Lord Ares. "To order a quest to go to the ancient land close the Door of Death of monsters will keep coming back and we will fall to doom.

A quest. After so many years, Olympus has finally order a quest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long. With school starting and with all the homework, test, project, etc. I was unable to update any chapters so I wish that you could forgive me. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and write new chapters! So, I am sorry for not being able to update. Today is late start so I was able to update chapter 10! Please enjoy and thank you for your patient.**

Chapter 10

"This quest will be special," said Lord Ares. "Normally, a quest only took 3 people because of attracted monsters. However, this time, numbers does not matter. We were to have the strongest and the best to go on this quest. The strongest of the strongest shall be the leader of the quest. Olympus had already chosen the demigods who are going. We'll announce the result in a few days time. Until then."

And they disappear in a bright flash of light just like how they had appear. Everyone stand up and look at each other. There hasn't been on a quest in such a long time. Everyone also wonder "What is the Door of Death?", "Who are going to go on this quest?", "Who is going to be the leader?", or "can we even take back the Door of Death from the mother of all being, Gaea?"

I told the Pack to head back to cabin 13 to get some rest since we'll waking early tomorrow for training. The Pack went to bed while I went to the capture the flag field to study the field and come up with a strategy for us to win capture the flag. I check every branches and vine on the trees, the rocks in the river, the water flow of the river, and all the other thing. I stay awake for one hours to come up with a possible strategy. Although I am not a child of Athena, my plan always come out pretty good even though they were risky and stupid. i finally went to bed an hour later to recover my energy for the early training tomorrow with the Pack to improve our power. Once I got on my bunk, I immediately felt into a deep sleep with an unpleasant dreams.

In my dream, I was at the base of the Empire State Building, looking up at the sky toward Mt. Olympus. Then, to my right, the dirt started to move, forming a face of a woman.

"So, this is the hero who destroy my son Kronos," said the woman. "It would be so nice if you were to join me."

"You are Gaea," I said. "What do you want?"

"My, my," said Gaea. "No need to be so aggressive. Join me, Percy Jackson, and I'll spare the Pack that you call home."

"Never," I said, and everything went blur.

when images started to appear again, I was standing behind Lord ares in the throne room of Olympus, I kneel down.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson," said Lord Ares. "Do not let Gaea deceived you. I've manage to cut off the dream connection. If you join forced with Gaea, you know what will happen, don't you?"

"Yes, Lord Ares," I said.

"Good," said Lord Ares and everything disappear and I went back to a dreamless sleep, like usual.

I was wake up by Beta who was shaking me.

"Common, Percy," said Beta. "It's time for training."

"Aww, man," I said. " I went to sleep an hour after you guys."

"What were you doing staying up, Water Brain?" ask Beta, getting angry. "How many times did I tell you that your health is important? What would happen if something were to happen to you during battle? Your life would be in danger! You need your sleep!"

"Common, Nico," I said. " I was making a plan for capture the flag."

"Can't you do that today instead of in the middle of the night?" ask Beta. " Your health is important, you know, don't take this lightly. We can't afford for a commander to collapse, you know?"

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'm sorry."

I turn to the Pack.

"Alright, Pack," I said. " Let's go, to our morning training."

"Yes, sir!"

Just like last time, the archer went to with the archery sub-leader to the archer ground while the rest of us went to the arena for sword-fighting.

'Want to go on a spar, Nico?" I ask.

"Sure, Percy," said Beta. "We hadn't go on a spar in such a long time."

We both brought out our sword, took our stand and circle each other. After about 30 seconds of circling, we both charge at each other and the sword clash. The battle when for approximately 15 minutes with none of us two showing any weakness or tiredness. Most of the Pack has stop with their sparring and the woken Greeks, Romans, and Hunters have gather around us to watch.

"Eh, I see you hasn't gotten rusty, Dark boy." I said. "You have gotten better since the last time I spar with you. There are a lot of improvement."

"Thank you, Blue Boy, " I said. " you have gotten better too."

"Yeah?" I ask. " I guess I have. But.."

I dodged Nico's sword by ducking. I smirk. Then, it seem that Beta realized that he just give me an opening. I brought my sword up next to his.

"Sorry to disappoint you, " I say. " But I am still.."

I knock beta's sword away and put my sword at his throat.

" I am still way out of your league!" I said proudly.

Beta felt to the ground.

"You are still good as always," said Beta, wiping the sweat off his forehead. " I wonder when I would be able to catch up with you, Prince Poiky."

"Poiky?" I ask, surprise by my new nickname. " Where did you get that from, Prince Hadky?"

"Hadky?" Beta ask, also surprise by his new nickname. 'Now I get a new nickname too?"

After a long pause, we both roar into laughter. The Pack soon join us too since they know what our nickname mean. Poiky for Poseidon and Hadky for Hades.

"Nice nickname you came up with, boys," said Celta.

"Well, we're glad that you like it, Princess Zeze," I joke and take a small bow.

"Ze...Zeze" ask Celta, stunned. "Where does that Zeze come from, King Wacky?"

"K... King Wacky?" I ask, my mouse wide open. "Now we're done with Princes and Princesses and has been promoted to Kings and Queens?"

"That's right," said Celta, crossing her arms.

"Then, do I get promote too, Queen Lighty?" ask Beta.

"Yes, you do get promote, my dear King Underwonder," said Celta and the wind rises, making our cloak dance in the air.

"King Underwonder?" ask Beta. "Now I like that nickname. The best you all had ever given me. It make me so touch!"

Celta and I got cracking. "It been so long since I heard you like that, Emperor Underwonder," said Celta. "Do you remember back then? Before we became immortal? We use to be like this back then too, didn't we?But afterward, we didn't get to be like this until today, because of our business, right?"

"Now that you mention it," said Beta. "You're right."

"I wish things could go back to the way they were back then," I said." things were so good back then, but 'that' happened and it changes everything."

"Umm.. maybe we should go somewhere where nobody could hear us," said Beta. "It's getting crowed here and they might learn something from our talking."

"Alright," I said. "Let's go to 'that' place, shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask," said Celta.

Beta and Celta come next to me and touch my shoulders. I close my eyes and imagine that place. Then, we were engulf in black flame and everyone gasped as we disappear.


End file.
